Red and Black
by Xaphrin
Summary: Five years after the mirror has shattered, Link can no longer find any reason for life. And so he chooses death. But before his last breath escapes, the Goddesses bring him life again. They tell him there is a reason he must live: For Love. Midna and Link
1. Chapter 1

**Red and Black  
**Chapter One

_Red, she set's my soul afire  
Black, my world if she's not there  
Red, the color of desire  
Black, the color of despair!  
- "Red and Black", Les Miserables _

- - -

Link stared into the murky, almost bottomless, waters of Lake Hylia, and wondered if this was really the best way to do this. He took a deep breath and sighed as he thought about it. There were thousands of other ways he could end his life, was drowning really the best one? He sighed again and shook his head, realizing that thinking about it was silly. It really didn't matter one way or the other, now did it? After all, he would be dead in less than an hour. He would be free from this mortal coil that kept his heart bound to a woman that he could no longer love, or even find.

The image of her flashed into his mind's eye and he felt the sticky, cold hands of loss and fear begin to twist his heart. Tears started in his eyes, but Link pushed them back and tried not to think about why he was doing what he was. Five years had passed since he saved Hyrule, and nothing in his darkened soul had changed since then.

He had tried to forget about her, tried to love someone else, but every time he got closer to another woman, his heart ached for _her_ again; for her own, unique spark. He had tried to love Zelda, and it tore him into shreds. He had tried to love Ilia, but she also ripped his heart into pieces. Link had even tried to find love and satisfaction in taverns and brothels, but he soon discovered that there was no company in the world that could ease his troubled soul.

And after five years of torment and haunting memories and dreams, Link had decided it was too much for him. The sensations that swept his body into turmoil were only false illusions of memories… she was gone. There was nothing that could change that, and so he was going to change the only things he could.

Midna destroyed the mirror five years ago today. Link would join the mirror in perpetual darkness, and his heart would be waiting for him when he arrived.

He looked down at his feet, making sure his iron boots were tightly fastened on his feet. They appeared to be fine, and so he looked back into the water of the lake, knowing his fate lay somewhere at the black bottom. Link sent out a few silent prayers, one to protect Zelda, one to protect Ilia, one to protect Hyrule, one of thanks for his great life, and one of thanks for meeting Midna and being able to spend such wonderful time with her. It made the whole ordeal seem more peaceful than he could have imagined.

Link took a deep breath and, finally stepped into the depths of the deep lake. The water felt cool and refreshing as he slowly sunk to the bottom, refusing to struggle against gravity. He had forgotten how wonderful the lake felt on his body, and he wished he had gone for more swims in the past. It may have eased the pain.

His lungs began to ache.

A fish swam by him, barely noticing the sinking human; it seemed far too intent on catching a renegade bug. This little scene eased Link's mind, he was glad that the world didn't care about him. When he died, it would continue to turn the why it always had. He was just a man. Nothing more. Nothing less.

His muscles were beginning to slow.

The lake was growing cold and dark now, and not a single point of light slipped into its blackness. It surrounded him like a blanket trying to keep out the storm and torment inside of him. Link let his eyes close and he listened to the nothingness.

Warmth spread through his veins.

It seemed almost beautiful to die like this. An end fitting of a hero. The valiant knight couldn't save his heart, and so he cut it out and drowned it in his tears. In the lake of tears the fish feasted until their bellies burst with lore, and the valiant knight became the whispers of legend.

Fatigue slipped into his body and will slipped into the rolling waves. Finally, his lungs and heart collapsed in their coffin of flesh.

Link was dead.

_Should we wake him up…?_

_Of course you idiot! Why wouldn't we?_

_Because he looks so peaceful…_

_Sometimes, Enlil… your stupidity astounds me._

_Girls, behave. We have a hero in our midst. _

_Ahn, now you're being silly. He's dead._

_Enki, you know as well as I do that he isn't _truly_ dead. That would be impossible._

_We were lucky Lanayru brought him in enough time._

_That is true… we couldn't resurrect him without his body…_

- - -

_AN: So, here it is. It's much darker than some of my other pieces, but I like the poetic feel of the first chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as I'd like it, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think, I don't intend this story to be of epic proportions, so enjoy! Lots of love!_

_PS: Red and Black is the song that spawned this whole story, because the colors were colors I always equated with Midna. Les Miserables is an absolutely beautiful book and musical. If you ever have the chance to see it, I recommend it. _

_THANKS!_

_PSS: Please review. It only takes a minute or two, and it makes me feel so much better. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Red and Black  
**_Chapter Two_

_- - -_

There was a sinking feeling in Link's stomach as spiny ribbons of pain shot through his limbs and torso. He didn't want to think about it, but the truth was that if he could feel pain, then that meant that he was still alive. And if he was still alive, it meant someone saved him from the death he had so diligently planned. A cold feeling of defeat by fate rammed its ugly head into his throat. Link sighed, ignoring the pain from his lungs. He continued to lie there, wherever he was, and refused to open his eyes. He was trying to wish himself into eternal slumber.

_You can't lay there all day, hero._

The melodious sound filtered gently from everywhere, as if it were floating from the sky, through the trees, and onto the ground. It finally solidified in one spot next to him, and he heard the soft crunch of grass beneath small feet. Link, however, felt quite indignant at the comment. This person had saved him from his own, planned death, to a life he didn't want, and was now demanding he get up? Who did she think she was, the goddess? "Yes I can. I'm dead. And, if I'm dead I can't move."

There was a small pause before a soft laugh floated down through the thick air like a warm, summer memory. For the first time in a very long time, Link felt as though he were comforted; that death _wasn't_ supposed to be the option he chose. There had to be other things out there for him. But it was _just_ a voice, and voices didn't understand his loss, or the darkness in his soul. Voices didn't understand how it felt to have your heart shatter with a strange mirror.

The laughter slowly stopped, but the gentle sound of a smile still remained. "If you're dead, then how can you talk?"

Link gave a start, but still refused to open his eyes as he pondered the question. He had to be dead. He remembered the last dregs of breath leaving his body, and his leaded limbs sinking to the floor. The warmth spread through him. He knew he had died. And yet… he still felt pain, emotion, the warmth of the sun, and he heard this strange woman's laughter. Was he alive, or was he dead? Link sighed, and, finding no point to prove, said, "I don't know."

The laughter sang again, crisp and clear through the warm air. It reminded Link of the little wrens back home; so joyous and carefree. Was he home? Did home exist to him anymore? A delicate hand reached out and touched his forehead, and Link became blatantly aware of the soft skin caressing his own. "Then open your eyes."

Her words felt like punches to a bruise. He didn't want to open his eyes; he couldn't. The sting of truth rushed into his lungs, and he released a long, slow breath. "I can't."

"Hm? Why is that?" The voice seemed genuinely interested, and it eased Link's nerves to know someone cared.

"I'm afraid." He felt odd, telling a stranger his darkest secret: He was afraid of death and what he'd done. Was it the right choice? Did he do the right thing? Or had he only made a mess of his already disfigured situation? The strange woman, however, was so peaceful, so delicate, so warm and comforting, that he felt it would be an insult not to trust her with his thoughts. She seemed to want to help him, and it eased his mind.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Her fingers were now stroking his hair gently, as though she were a concerned mother, and he was a frightened child. It brought back long-lost memories of his mother, and the way she loved and took care of him before she died. What was it about this stranger that comforted him? There was a pause, and soft lips suddenly kissed his forehead. "Fear will eat you alive if you let it. You're much too strong to give into fear, Link."

At the call of his name, his bright blue eyes few open, only to stare into a pair of dark green ones. Soft red hair framed a gentle, porcelain face, and slender, pink lips curved into a warm smile. She sat back and watched him for a moment before whispering: "And so the Chosen Hero awakes… Good morning, Sir Link."

There was a knot in his stomach at the blatant use of his formal title. No one ever called him that, then again, no one really talked to him anymore. He watched silently and diligently as she positioned herself delicately on the soft grass, confused by her very obscure air and nature. Who was she? And how did she know his name and title? He had never seen her before; he would have remembered those eyes. Several minutes went by before another word was spoken. Link watched her strangely placid face, feeling as if he shouldn't ask the inevitable question. It was as if he should already know the answer. "Who are you?"

A more mischievous smile appeared and the woman tilted her head to one side. She feigned an air of hurt as he continued to watch her. "Why, Good Sir Link, I'm almost hurt that you do not know who I am." There was a pause, which Link assumed was for dramatic effect, and she plucked a flower from the ground before finishing. "I am the goddess Ahn of the Sky."

The words slammed into his chest and Link's throat tightened. Long moments went by, and he couldn't keep himself from staring in shock at the beautiful woman. Was this true? He forced himself to take a breath and quickly began to think about this situation. There were two options that passed through his mind as he lay there in the grass. One: that he had _actually_ died and the goddesses had saved him; or Two: that this woman was completely crazy and believed she was the goddess.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure which option was the better.

"You look surprised, Sir Link." She smiled again and stood up, dusting her skirt off. She offered him her hand and looked down into his eyes. Link felt a strange electricity hum between them as he watched her outstretched hand. It was as if she knew something he didn't, and it was very important. "Please don't lie there all day. We've got many things to talk about and there isn't much time left."

Link's hand grabbed her small one and he rose to his feet. The world around them was very bright, and the light seemed to penetrate all the trees and plants. It was as if it were late May and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky to shade the word. The light didn't hurt. In fact it was very soft and comforting, almost like lambs wool. He took a deep breath and felt the clean air cling to his lungs. This world was very strange to him. He quickly dusted his clothes off, which were strangely dry, and started in the Goddess's direction, still very confused.

"What do we have to talk about? And was it you who saved me? And why?" Link caught up to her, a strange mixture of curiosity and resentment flowing hotly through him. She didn't have the right to save his life… did she? After all, she _was_ a goddess. Ahn stopped walking abruptly and looked slightly hurt as she turned to face Link. It was as if she was offended by not being thanked for rescuing him, even though he didn't want to be rescued.

"Enki, Enlil, and I all managed to bring you back to life, but it was Lanayru who brought you to us in time…" She took a deep breath a sighed, shaking her head sadly. "We don't understand why you would want to end your life, Sir Link. There are so many things you have to live for… so many things left to experience."

A hot knife rammed into his chest and grinding his teeth was all Link could do to stop himself from swearing. What did she know about it? What did she understand? She was an omnipotent being who could have whatever she wanted. She didn't understand the lifeless void he had already been living in for five years. She couldn't understand the pain of losing your only love. He took several deep breaths before he explained himself. "I… you… Ahn. I've lost everything to me. I lost it all in one day, and I've searched all across the ends of the earth to find it again, but I couldn't. I did everything in my power… but… it's gone. And I can't live without her in my life." Tears began to claw at his eyes from the memories, but Link pushed them away. He couldn't let Ahn see what had become of her Chosen Hero.

She put a hand on his shoulder and lifted his watery eyes to her own. In their green depths, Link felt comforted. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her and stroked his hair. "You never asked us for help, Sir Link." She paused as a strange, muffled sob wracked his strong body. "Your destiny is with Midna, Link… but you need our help first."

- - -

_AN: Sorry this is taking so long to get out. I've got such a ridiculous schedule that I'm surprised I got any writing done at all. This is for your enjoyment, but you're probably out enjoying the weather instead. I understand. _


End file.
